Takayama Kotarou
Takayama Kotarou is a defender and the captain of Okori-Nai. He is one of the four main protagonists of the first era of the Inazuma Eleven RP. During Inazuma Eleven RP 2: Road To Number One, he is a defender and the captain of Rising Sun. In Inazuma Eleven RP 3: The Aisuru Attack, he passes over the mantle of captain of Okori-Nai to Shizuo Rejisuna. He leaves Okori-Nai and becomes the captain of Next Level, with the goal of teaching football to kids all around Japan. In Inazuma Eleven RP 4: The Time Train, he is a defender for Clockwork Corps. Description Season 1: "Constantly over-looked in Jr. High, Okori-Nai's new captain fears other will look down on him despite his amazing leadership skills and unrivaled charisma." Season 2: "Okori-Nai's captain unrivaled charisma and brilliant leadership is unmatched for his age, making a perfect leader who needs to stop doubting himself." Season 3: "The captain of Okori-Nai is a one man defensive machine with unrivaled charm and leadership ablities. He may doubt himself, but he's a force to be reckoned with." Season 4: "Ever the optimist, Kotarou never gives up on his team. Currently teaching football around the country." History A short player who was always overlooked in Jr. High for larger players, he has developed a bit of a temper but never gives up. He has managed to become captain of the team but worries that the rest of the team gave it to him out of pity, causing him to overwork himself sometimes. Plot Inazuma Eleven RP Takayama Kotarou has been given the new title of captain of Okori-Nai, it passed on from Jupito Kaijo. He judges the intital tryouts for new members of the team alongside Shizuo Rejisuna and Kuroyami Shi. The first match is revealed to be against the undefeated Teikoku. The match unexpectedly ends in a tie, propelling Kotarou and Okori-Nai into the news. This newfound excitement gives Okori-Nai the courage to enter the Football Frontier, where Kotarou leads them to win their first match against Happiness High. Okori-Nai continue through the various matches, winning them all and progressing through the rounds, Kotarou helping add to their strong defence with Spinning Cut and alongside Heikin Shikamaru, Spiral Vortex. They eventually end up defeating Scarlet Night in the regional finals, advancing to the next stage of the Football Frontier. In this stage, their first opponent is revealed to be Mythlore Gakuen, which houses Wada Okiiro, a childhood friend of Kotarou. It's in this match where Kotarou enters the next stage of his progress, unleashing his Keshin, Giant Slayer, Jack. Thanks to this, they end up winning the match and continue through the tournament, winning more and more matches with their great teamwork and power, Kotarou leading the team the whole way. Before the quarterfinals rematch with Teikoku he starts working on a special three person hissatsu with Seiko Tenshi and Shi. They win their quarterfinal match, and it is revealed their semifinal match is due to be against Raijin Eleven, the team which Kaijo is currently on. They win the match, Kotarou proving his worth as a captain, and then after a long, gruelling match, win the whole Frontier, beating Delta Storm in the finals, Kotarou helping to score the final goal by using Nightfall with Shi and Tenshi. Hissatsu Waza IERP= * BL Spinning Cut * SH Geyser Rush * SH Nightfall * BL Giant Slayer |-|IERP2= * BL Spinning Cut * SH Geyser Rush * SH Nightfall * BL Spiral Vortex Hyper Drive * BL Giant Slayer * BL Timeless Hero |-|IERP3= * BL Spinning Cut * BL Spinning Cut Flow * SH Hydro Burst * BL World Tree * SH Geyser Rush (Extra Slot) * BL Timeless Hero Trivia * Kotarou is considered the main protagonist of the first four seasons of the RP. * He appears in the most matches out of any other character in the first four seasons. Category:Defenders Category:Characters Category:The Aisuru Attack Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Captains